Henry Ford Hospital, Department of Gynecology, is a member of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. The overall goals of the group and the study protocols are described in the group Chairman's grant application. This department will register all new gynecologic cancer patients entering our hospital with the group Operations Office. We will participate in the group studies listed in Appendix 1.